


Sucker (for you)

by flower_crown



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: "You want to kiss me so bad," Jaemin says, smirking, his lips and coming closer to Mark while bouncing the ball, the teasing smile just too wide and as near as possible to Mark."Sure Jaem, maybe in your dreams" an unfaced Mark says stealing the ball from Jaemin hands, running to the opposite side where Jaemin was going to.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Sucker (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first NCT fic.
> 
> I tried my best and I re read this like 5 times for mistakes, English is not my fist language so keep that in mind.
> 
> Title from Sucker by Jonas Brothers.
> 
> Hendery, Yangyang and Jeno are just there for a tiny bit.

  1. **_Jaemin 1st year and Mark 2nd year._**



It was 2018 when Mark and Jaemin first met. 

Jaemin's first year at SU as an engineering student, after he was scouted for the basketball team.

(He was the MVP 2 years in a row at his high school)

He went a week early before classes and practice started, he wanted to have plenty of time sorting his things in the house, the basketball team has their own house. That was one of the things he chose the Neos and SU, thankfully the captain and the responsible person of the house was there already. 

Johnny, one of the seniors and the team captain showed him around. 

"The kitchen is over there, we have 2 fridges because right now we are 12 people in the house, you can put whatever you want there, just level it with your name and don't leave it for 2 weeks, It happened one time and the smell was there for 3 days so please be careful" the captain give him a smile and continue showing him around. 

The living room was wide and big, one TV, Johnny said that they watched a movie as a team every Wednesday "It's for bonding" he has said. 

The dinner table was big with at least 16 chairs but John had mentioned that not everyone eats at the same time. 

"We actually don't have single rooms available as of now so you will have a roommate, Mark, his roommate already graduated so there is space" Johnny opened the door and there were two single beds, two desks and one big closet.

"Bathroom is just across the hall, bring your things and don't let Jungwoo steal your shampoo, I don't know what is his problem with other people's shampoo" and with that Johnny left him in his room. 

Mark arrived two days later and just three days before classes started. 

Johnny introduced them quickly, explaining that Mark is a second year studying economics before leaving them for a date with his boyfriend. 

Mark was quiet but smiled at him easily and Jaemin already liked him. 

"Hey, nice to meet you, I hope we get along," Mark said. 

"Yeah me too" Jaemin replies. 

  
  


  1. **_Jaemin second year and Mark third year._**



Mark and Jaemin have been roommates for one year now and it is a very interesting relationship. 

It took Jaemin just two weeks to notice that Mark is easily flustered when people flirt with him, and Jaemin as a natural flirt, take it as a challenge to make Mark blush at least once a day. 

This time they were in the cafeteria, Mark trying to decide what to eat, he has been eating in this same place for 2 years now and he still doesn't know what to order. 

"Dude, just have your usual" Jaemin says, he is sitting beside Jungwoo and in front of Mark

"But I don't want to eat something sweet today," Marks says. 

"Understable, you're sweet enough already" Jaemin says nodding at Mark like he understands his taste today, Jungwoo just snorts beside him and notices the faint blush in Mark's face, Mark just mutters a small shut up. 

Lucas and Chenle sit down beside Mark just a moment later. 

"What did Jaemin say now?" Chenle asks, they don't bother asking why Mark is all red, they already know the answer. 

"He called Mark sweet," Jungwoo replied. 

"Oh c'mon, dude, that is not so bad" Lucas said, shoving Mark with his shoulder. 

And Mark gets more flustered, he just glares at Jaemin but the younger just winks and smiles at him. 

  
  
  


And maybe there is a bet in the basketball team of how long until they kiss or start dating each other. 

  1. **_Finals. Practice_**



Mark and Jaemin are known for their bickering during practice time, they often bicker about who didn't pass the ball quickly enough, if they weren't in the correct position, they even bicker about whose time is to choose teams. 

"Dude you know it was me and Jungwoo turn to choose teams" Mark says to Jaemin and the younger just rolls his eyes. 

"Mark, you chose yesterday with Lucas, today is MY turn" Jaemin replied. 

"Come on guys let's start the practice, you can kiss and make it after" Winwin, the captain says and that is how they start the practice. 

Practice started as always with the warm up, throwing shots and doing drills. it was simple.

When it was time to choose teams, Mark and Jaemin ended up in opposite teams. 

Mark is with Chenle, Lucas, Hendery and Yangyang while Jaemin is with Winwin, Jungwoo, Sungchan and Jeno. 

The match started good, calm, relaxed as much as a practice before finals could go. 

The teams were doing his best, blocking, throwing, passing just the usual but for them the usual also included Mark and Jaemin at each other's throats during practice. 

It was simple, Jaemin liked to tease and fluster Mark during the practice match, the younger liked to send kisses to the older when he, successfully, throw a shoot, winked at him when they passed besides each other and all of that made Mark blush even though he was already red by all the running around court. 

Mark on the other side liked to annoy the younger, by making small remarks, making noises when he shoots, he also dedicated his triple pointers to Jaemin with a teasing smile in his lips. 

They even liked to get too close to each other when blocking, they even said some questionable things while doing so, getting the other to be distracted in the game. 

"You want to kiss me so bad," Jaemin says, smirking, his lips and coming closer to Mark while bouncing the ball, the teasing smile just too wide and as near as possible to Mark. 

"Sure Jaem, maybe in your dreams" an unfaced Mark says stealing the ball from Jaemin hands, running to the opposite side where Jaemin was going to. 

So yes is an entertaining practice for everyone to see. 

  1. **_Finals. Court_**



But it is even more entertaining to watch them on court during games. 

If practice Mark and Jaemin are famous for their bickering, Basketball night game Mark and Jaemin are famous for their chemistry, when they are on court it looks like they can actually read each other minds, knows where to throw the ball at each other, knows when the other will move, they are the ones that lead the team and give them the higher scores. 

It's the break before the last quarter of the game and after resting for a moment the final line up is Jaemin, Mark, Lucas, Chenle and Winwin. 

"Well guys is the last quarter and we are leading for 10 points let's finish this as clean as we can and the victory is us" Winwin says, Mark shoves Jaemin's shoulder a bit and Jaemin winks at Mark, then the captain speaks again "OK, Neo at 3" 

He counts to three and everyone yells 

"Neo" 

Jaemin is playing point guard as one of the best passer and dribbler and because he has the best team work with Mark that is playing as the shooting guard, Lucas is the center for being the tallest, Chenle is the small forward as the fastest runner while Winwin is the power forward helping Lucas with the defense. 

The last quarter starts, the Neos working efficiently the team work at hundred percent, the defend and attack as much as they can and the other team tries to match them while their game is excellent as well there is something missing, and that makes the Neos game better. 

_ 30 seconds _

They need 2 points to win. 

Lucas gets the rebound and passes the ball to Chenle and he starts running to the other side, Jaemin makes eye contact with him, Mark and Winwin and signs to do the U, all of them nod and start the positions. 

Chenle passes the ball to Winwin at his right and he keeps moving getting closer to the basket, some player is about to take the ball but he sends the ball to Lucas, the tall guy receives it moves 3 steps and give it to Jaemin,

_ 15 seconds _

Jaemin spots Mark at the 3 pointer and pass the ball

_ 10 seconds _

The balls is in the air and Mark caught it, turns a bit 

_ 7 seconds _

And throw it at the basket… 

_ 5 seconds _

The ball is almost at the rim of the basket… everyone's on the edge 

_ 2 seconds _

And… It's a 3 pointer, the Neos win the game, they become winner's 2 times in a row. The crowd is loud chanting Mark's name, the excitement is palpable.

Jaemin is the first one to get to Mark, throwing himself at the older guy hugging him, a big smile plastered in both their faces, Mark lifts him and makes a turn with him still in his arms. 

When Mark puts him on the floor they are still laughing and giggling at each other. 

Jaemin takes a second before kissing him square in the mouth and Mark is in shock but kisses him back pulling him closer by the waist. 

"What the fuck?" is what they heard when they separate before their teammates are surrounding them. 

"Dude, what the fuck was that?" Chenle was the one that asked, surprised in his face, but it is not only him, Winwin, Lucas, Jungwoo, Sungchan, Hendery, Yangyang and Jeno are in shock too. 

Jaemin rolls his eyes, his hands still around Mark "I think it is obvious Chenle, I kissed my boyfriend" Jaemin says so normally and Mark just smirks at them. 

"Your what?" Jungwoo is the one asking now. 

"His boyfriend" Mark confirms 

"But you always - the bicker - How long have you been together?" Jungwoo continues the interrogation with disbelief in his voice. 

Mark and Jaemin look at each other before they answer at the same time "a year". 

The expression on their teammates is priceless. 

Chenle and Jungwoo have their mouths wide open. Lucas, Hendery and Yangyang are beyond confused, Sungchan is trying to connect the dots while Winwin and Jeno are smiling softly at them. 

"When did you get together?" Yangyang asked

"After finals, last year" Mark says. 

"Wait, that was why you weren't at the after party?" Jungwoo asks Mark. 

"Yeah, Jaemin and I went on a date" Mark says and Jaemin smiles at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucas asks this time. 

"Winwin and Jeno knew though," Jaemin responds. 

Everybody turns to their captain and Jeno and with perfect teamwork yells at the same time "You knew?" 

Winwin shrugged and Jeno smiled "Yeah, they are so obvious" Winwin says

"They are always bickering and teasing at each other" Yangyang says 

"Yeah and that is why they are so obvious, I cant believe that none of you hadn't noticed that Mark always carries Jaemin's backpack or that Jaemin pays for Mark's favorite pastries at the café" Winwin says. 

And now that Winwin says it, they are remembering the small things that they could overwatch, like how Mark blushes when Jaemin pouts at him when they are arguing during practice or the way Jaemin waits for Mark to be at their lunch table to start eating. 

It was so obvious and all of them feel kind of stupid for not noticing. 

"Oh guys, I think you owe us," Jaemin says to their teammates. 

"Us?" Chenle asks. 

"Yes, you all were betting how long until we got together but we are already together so pay up" Jaemin says, still wrapped against Mark, and the older just stretches his palm motions so the others pay their bet. 

All of them grounds soundly.

They should have known. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Calls each other dude but romantically. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can find me on twitter @pretty_pinksss.


End file.
